


Grazie

by sweetbreadislove



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbreadislove/pseuds/sweetbreadislove
Summary: Мне было необходимо это сделать, неважно, нужно это кому-то еще или нет. Просто потому, что мессер Пацци - восхитительный персонаж и заслуживает большего.Таймлайн - 1449 год.





	Grazie

Никколо Ардингелли ждал этого. По своей привычке он готовился к худшему, хотя все время убеждал Якопо в обратном. Когда тот без стука появляется на его пороге, он сразу понимает, что произошло. Плащ не смог защитить от проливного дождя, одежда промокла до нитки, а волосы кажутся почти черными от воды - довольно жалкий вид, но гораздо хуже глухая боль, застывшая в небесного цвета глазах. Никколо ждет, но Якопо не двигается, не произносит ни слова, только смотрит, даже не на него, а куда-то сквозь него. Никколо со вздохом поднимается из-за стола и подходит к нему.  
\- Мне жаль, - тихо говорит он, стараясь вложить в голос все сочувствие, на которое способен. Он кладет руку ему на плечо, и взгляд Якопо становится осмысленным. Он сглатывает, прежде чем сказать то, что Никколо тоже ожидал:  
\- Это моя вина. Господь наказывает меня за мои грехи... Или за один самый страшный мой грех, - он касается кончиками пальцев его шеи, ведет по ключицам и ниже.  
Никколо сомневается, что это самый страшный грех Якопо Пацци, но молчит, понимая, насколько проще в таком состоянии видеть причину в самом очевидном. Он не хочет отпускать Якопо, но сейчас он готов согласиться просто, чтобы его успокоить. Однако тут Якопо делает то, чего Никколо никак не предвидел, - резко притягивает его к себе и прижимается влажной щекой к его виску.  
\- Я не могу покаяться в нем, Никколо, - шепчет Якопо, и холодная щека сменяется теплыми шершавыми губами. - Я не могу без тебя, я буду вечно гореть в аду, но я не могу...  
Никколо не знает, что ответить. От того, как его почти до боли сжимают в объятиях, от чужого сбитого дыхания и лихорадочных поцелуев ему одновременно хорошо и жутко. Ему не вчера пришлось признать, что их отношения для него отнюдь не ничего не значащая интрижка, как он считал вначале, что чувство, которое он испытывает, не простое увлечение, но то, что происходит сейчас, похоже на безумие. Он рассеянно отвечает Якопо, когда тот добирается до его губ, и совсем не удивляется, что мокрая ткань его штанов уже натянута спереди.  
\- Ты уверен, что стоит продолжать? - пользуясь паузой между поцелуями, спрашивает Никколо. - У тебя... - он показывает глазами вниз, и Якопо сдавливает его так, что воздуха перестает хватать, словно хочет слиться с ним в одно целое.  
\- Я _знаю_, черт подери! - зло выдыхает он и снова с отчаянной жадностью припадает к губам Никколо. Тот приоткрывает рот и позволяет языку Якопо творить все, что тому вздумается, но в то же время упирается ладонью ему в грудь, требуя ослабить объятия. Якопо убирает руки с его спины и опускает ниже, прижимая его бедра к своим, подается навстречу, и от ощущения трущегося о низ живота члена у Никколо едва не подгибаются ноги. Первый стон срывается с его губ, он хватает Якопо за плечи и уже сам льнет к нему как можно теснее. Отсыревшая от постоянного соприкосновения с вымокшей одеждой рубашка неприятно липнет к телу, от нее хочется избавиться, но Никколо не в состоянии оторваться от чужого горячего рта, так контрастирующего с ледяными ладонями на его бедрах. Вместо этого он неловко расстегивает пуговицы верхней одежды Якопо, забирается руками под рубашку, гладит его спину, пока тот не отстраняет его. Никколо смотрит в одуревшие от желания голубые глаза и опускается на колени. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он тянется к завязкам на штанах Якопо, но тот его останавливает.  
\- Нет... - за этот хриплый голос Никколо, кажется, готов убивать. - Не нужно.  
\- Хорошо, - тут же соглашается он. Все, как пожелает Якопо, - так было всегда и Никколо не имел ничего против. Он встает и помогает ему стащить с себя мокрые тряпки, а после не может отказать себе в удовольствии прижаться к полностью обнаженному телу, покрыть поцелуями широкие плечи, провести языком по шее и, наконец, уткнуться носом в пахнущие дождем волосы. Якопо любит долгие прелюдии, Никколо знает, но в этот раз он неожиданно нетерпелив.  
\- Хватит тянуть, - он раздраженно выворачивается из объятий и идет к кровати. - Раздевайся и присоединяйся ко мне.  
Никколо едва заметно улыбается. Никто не распоряжается в чужом доме с такой легкостью, как Якопо, и ему это определенно нравится. Избавившись от одежды, он ложится рядом с любовником, кладет руку ему на грудь, пытается поцеловать, но тот отворачивается, снова пресекая попытку продлить удовольствие.  
\- Я же сказал: довольно, - он передает Никколо флакон масла со столика рядом с кроватью и раздвигает ноги. - Переходи к делу.  
Никколо забирает флакон, перехватывает его руку и прислоняется к ней щекой, но тут же ловит недовольный взгляд. Переходить к делу так быстро не в его привычке, но он послушно льет на пальцы масло, стараясь не накапать на простынь, и выжидающе смотрит, рассчитывая, что Якопо перевернется на живот или хотя бы приподнимет бедра, чтобы дать себя разработать. Однако тот лишь морщится.  
\- Сразу, Никколо.  
Никколо замирает в нерешительности. Это уже не та просьба, которую он может так легко удовлетворить.  
\- Ты уверен? - хмурится он. - Будет больно.  
\- По-твоему, я невинная девица в первую брачную ночь? - огрызается Якопо. - Пусть будет больно. Сделай это, - он сгибает ноги в коленях и откидывает голову на подушку, прикрывая глаза. Никколо вздыхает. Странный, очень странный способ самобичевания. Но так тому и быть. Он выливает на ладонь еще масла, размазывает по члену и нависает над Якопо.  
\- Если захочешь, чтобы я прекратил... - Никколо замолкает, понимая, как глупо это звучит. Якопо нервно усмехается, не открывая глаз.  
Он тихо шипит, когда Никколо начинает медленно входить в него, но подается навстречу, ускоряя процесс. Тот несдержанно стонет, наклоняясь к лицу Якопо, так что видна каждая трепещущая ресница, настойчиво целует его, но язык натыкается лишь на крепко стиснутые зубы и ответа он не получает. Якопо сразу задает темп, как обычно, и, хотя Никколо предпочел бы двигаться осторожнее, он уступает. Любовник крепко прижимает его к себе, и он чувствует, как тяжело он дышит, как бешено стучит его сердце.  
\- Якопо, - тихо произносит Никколо, прислоняясь лбом к его лбу. - Ты не должен винить себя в том, что произошло.  
Якопо открывает глаза, но его взгляд вновь направлен в пустоту, как тогда, когда он только появился на пороге.  
\- Кого же еще винить? - хрипит он. - Маддалену? Тебя? Может быть, Медичи? - он беззвучно смеется, но в вопросе слышится отчаяние.  
\- Дети рождаются слабыми... мертвыми... без всякой на то причины, - отвечает Никколо, стараясь звучать уверенно, что не так просто, когда голос грозит вот-вот сорваться на стон.  
\- Не тебе судить о причинах, - Якопо кривится: Никколо толкается особенно глубоко.  
\- У тебя еще будет наследник, - обещает он, хоть и не слишком в это верит. Всего два мертворожденных ребенка не говорят о неспособности произвести на свет здорового, он понимает это, но все равно не может избавиться от гадкого чувства, что его слова - не более чем сладкая ложь. - Но даже если нет... У тебя есть племянник.  
\- Ты думаешь, меня _это_ сейчас волнует? - почти рычит Якопо, надавливает на затылок Никколо, заставляя приблизить лицо к своему, и грубо целует. У того и в мыслях не было разозлить его, но, признаться, он доволен, что сумел добиться какого-то ответа на свои действия. Они пару раз стукаются зубами, прежде чем Якопо больно кусает его нижнюю губу и разрывает поцелуй, но не убирает руку из его волос, все так же удерживая голову в неудобном положении.  
\- Прости, - Никколо мягко проводит рукой по чужой щеке. - Мне не следовало это говорить, - он осторожно трогает языком место укуса, и Якопо дарит ему быстрый поцелуй, словно извиняясь.  
Когда Никколо чувствует приближение разрядки, он плавно выходит из Якопо и прижимается тазом к его животу, трется членом о член, и впервые на лице напротив отражается что-то, похожее на удовольствие.  
\- Ад уготован нам обоим. Но мне плевать, мне на все плевать, когда ты рядом, - горячо шепчет Никколо. Это очередные глупости, в ответ на которые Якопо лишь снисходительно усмехнется, но сейчас он ощущает острую потребность озвучить их. Он кончает с именем любовника на губах, упирается лбом ему в плечо, пытаясь отдышаться. Когда ему это удается, он обхватывает рукой член Якопо, медленно ласкает, наслаждаясь видом приоткрытых потрескавшихся губ, разметавшихся по подушке волос, почти высохших и снова обретших золотистый оттенок, и, конечно, горящего в глазах огня желания. Кончая, Якопо не издает ни звука, не меняется в лице, только сжимает бедро Никколо так, что тот скрипит зубами от боли.  
Позже Якопо лежит на боку, глядя на фреску, украшающую стену, так, словно в ней содержится вся мудрость мира, и, к радости Никколо, не мешая мягко целовать его шею.  
\- Может, тебе следует вернуться домой? - вдруг предлагает Никколо. Ему очень не хочется, чтобы Якопо уходил, но, наверное, так будет правильно. - Поддержать Маддалену?  
\- Для этого есть Николоса, - отвечает тот, и в его голосе слышатся стальные нотки. Похоже, несмотря на его слова, он винит ее в том, что она не может дать ему ребенка. Вполне возможно, если копнуть глубже, и семье Медичи найдется место в списке виноватых.  
\- Ты будешь представлять меня на месте жены, когда ляжешь с ней в постель? - вдруг спрашивает Якопо. От такой неожиданности Никколо даже садится. В день, когда он сообщил о своей помолвке, Якопо ясно дал понять, что не желает и слова слышать о свадьбе и всем, что с ней связано, а теперь сам заводит разговор.  
\- Если ты хочешь, - пожимает плечами Никколо, хотя не понимает, зачем это может быть нужно.  
\- Ты ее видел? - Якопо поворачивается на спину и внимательно смотрит на него. Никколо пользуется моментом и снова ложится рядом, устроив голову у него на груди.  
\- Видел.  
\- И как она тебе? - каждый следующий вопрос резче предыдущего, и Никколо начинает это всерьез волновать.  
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? - хмурится он. - Ты говорил...  
\- Я говорил, - соглашается Якопо, невесомо проводя рукой по его волосам. - А теперь я спрашиваю: она красива?  
\- Ты думаешь, она красивее тебя? - улыбается Никколо, приподнимаясь на локте. Оказывается, глупости не чужды и Якопо. - Конечно, нет. И я не хочу представлять тебя ни на чьем месте, я хочу, чтобы ты сам всегда был на этом месте, - словно в подтверждение своих слов, он крепко прижимается к его боку. - Свадьба ничего не изменит между нами, - он говорил это еще тогда, но повторить никогда не повредит. Уголки губ Якопо едва заметно дергаются. Он берет Никколо за подбородок и целует его, медленно и даже немного нежно. А потом произносит слово, которое Никколо уж точно не ожидает от него услышать. От кого угодно, но не от Якопо Пацци.  
\- Спасибо.


End file.
